untiteled for now help
by fists1
Summary: yeah so this is about my friends and me but what happens is up to you so R


Disclosure: Same old: My newsies are my newsies (and my friends' newsies.but that's something else). Disney owns all the others.and I do not own any song I happen to put in here rather it be an artists or my friends.I don't make any of them up.well.by the time I finish maybe I will.who know?  
  
SHOUTOUTS: Spark: Yay. your in it!!!! Ok so tell me if you like it.sry about the "so heavy" joke Sprite: I'm finally posting one.YAY (sry just feel like sayin yay!) Shark: YAY YAY (LOL)  
Running through the maze of dark alley ways my wet sleeves stuck to my arms. Anxiously, I tore them off. Looking behind me I still saw my brother yelling at me to wait. I kept on running refusing to stop until I fell.. I woke to the sound of my closest friends getting up. Spark stood up on her bunk above me and started jumping singing "The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire! We don't need to water! Let that mother burn! Burn mother burn!" All the while, the springs in her mattress creaked. I yelled "Spark! If you jump on that bed one moha (more) time, it's eitha goin ta break cuz ya so heavy or I'll break yah face my self!" "Oh! You wanna come up here an try?..MUNCHKIN?!?!?" Mouth yelled from the other side of the room, "run while you have a chance Spark! Run Spark! Run!" (LOL.Forest Gump.great movie rent it. sry no hot guys in it.oh well!) Spark scrambled off her bed as fast as she could, but I chased her and gave her a good punch to her cheek bone. "Oh.someone's gonna have a nice shina!" Mouth came in pushing us apart buy grabbing our tangled hair. Jumping I tried to grab her flaming red hair, which was even messier than the rest of ours. Slipping I fell and hit my head against the wall. Spark yelled "Now who has da nice shina? Muahahaha! Muahahahaha! Muahahahaha! Muahahahaha! Muahahahaha!" "Aww.Shad up Spark!" everyone yelled at her slapping her head playfully on their way into the washroom. Everyone started their daily routine of getting ready to sell papes. All of us were between the ages of 15 and 18. Our leader, Sprite was the tallest of us all, probably cuz she was the oldest, obviously 18. Second in command was me. yep Fists, I'se 16 there abouts, almost 17 really short, which caused lots of jokes and Ise got a pretty mean hit. Spark, my best friend since we was little, she's 15, and bout average height. The rest of us include Mouth, Fingers, Shark, Clue (or lai), Firecracker, Patch, Shade, and second after me.Slider. Dressed and as clean as we could get, we ran into our rooms to grab our hats, and other "traidmarks." I had my toothpick, while Alex had her cigar, we all had something that made us a little bit different. I yelled out "Everyone stop!" suddenly there was no talking except for Spark whispering to Slider. "Spark! Notice you're da only deaf one heah? K, thanks, who's takin Devy today Slider?" Shark raised her hand slowly. "K.shark are ya tryin to get rid a ha? Ya know she ain't jus gonna disappear inta thin air, like you're memory!" a couple of the girls sniggered, shark turned red, and I glared at them. "S okay shark just work on it." I whispered to her as she passed by me on the way to get Devy. (k everyone.incase your wondering Devy is Slider / Katrina's child with spot.more info later.) Sprite came up the stairs and said to me, "Thanx fists, I can take it from heah." I nodded my head. She started giving out instructions. "K, as ya know, tomoraw night is the party in Brooklyn!" Everyone began cheering and Sprite smiled. "Ok, ok, quite down! So, if ya want any dates foa it ya better figya it out fast yaself girls! Talk ta da ones ya like.don't be shy! Specially don't show that da newspapa girls of Manhattan are lil ninnies.right? Good!" All the girls trotted outside chattering about the party, and who they were going with. Fingers yelled to me over the crowd of girls, "So, Fists ya still goin with bootsies to da party?" I just rolled my eyes and gave her the finger, which caused many of the passerbys to stare. We just laughed. Walking into the DO, I quickly spotted Boots chatting with Crutchy and Blink. Mush quickly ran over to Sprite and gave her a quick kiss. But I stayed with my girls. Somebody tapped my back and I turned around expecting it to be Oscar Delancy, but instead it was Boots. I looked at him, realizing for the first time that we were exactly the same height. He quietly said to me "Um.fists are ya goin to da partay tomorrah?" I nodded my head. "Well," He continued, "I was wonderin if ya would go wid me, dat is if ya wanna go.wid me." I nodded my head whispering "Shuah, Id love ta!" He walked away with a smile on his face that I didn't see but found out about from Spark when she made fun of me.  
  
Yeah Yeah Yeah.I know I know.Im a hypocrite. I tell people to go fast, but look what I go ahead and do.go really fast. Oh well, please Review so that I can improve and change maybe, if you want to be in da story tell me, but I'm not promising anyting k?  
  
Yeah, to tired to say anything else, it's 11. good night. 


End file.
